The return
by TheBeautifulMonster
Summary: Elena made her choice. She chose Stephan. But everything can change... The story follows the episodes  for now  Review and tell me what you think- also tell me if you have some cool ideas.


_This what I came up with after watching the season 2 premiere, it actually holds some spoilers. My first attempt at the Vampire Diaries :)_

_Hope it doesn't suck too bad Oh, and feedback will be appreciated! But not ‚' you suck!'' tipe okay?:D P.s. This is going to be the season 2 Dalena parts and my guess of what is going to happen in the next episodes. __

* * *

_

**Damon.**

The truth is ... I've never loved you. It was allways Stephan...

She walked away. Katherin just walked away. After so many years that I've been searching for her, she didn't care. It was Stephan... It's allways Stephan. My primary reason for existence has abandoned me. It's over. And Elena... She's with Stephan too ... It's unfair , but life isn't fair and i knew it best of all.

I sat down on the couch and took a bottle of bourbon.

- Till the bottom.

* * *

**Elena**

I took off my sweater and looked at the mirror. I was looking tired, my face was pale and my hair looked snal ... It was too much for me... Stephan and now Damon. I'm not Katherin- i will never be like her. I took a deep breath and went intwo my bedroom. There was someone sitting on my bed. I barely hold a scream. Damon?

"You scared me. "

He looked at me

"Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch "

I walked past where Damon sat on my bed looking dejected.

"Thanks," I sighed. "For um," I paused turning back to him, " for looking out for us. For me."

"That's me, the trusted body guard. Calm in a crisis," he sounded tired and...

" Have you been drinking? "He looked up at me and held up two fingers proving my point. "And you're upset. That's not a good combination," I knew i looked worried but upset Damon+a drink = trouble.

"I'm not upset," he grumbled . "Upset is an emotion specific to those who care."

I shook my head "Come on Damon," I coaxed "That's a lie. You care."

He looked up at me then, a twinge of anger showed in the set of his jaw "You're surprised that I thought you would kiss me back?" he asked. "You can't imagine that I'd believe that you'd want to?"

"Damon," I didn't want to hurt him. I wanted to stop him from hurting himself ...

"That what we've been doing here, means something?"

His next words were far angrier than before, "You're the liar Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it." He stood moving towards me and I felt my heart race as he drew closer.

"And you're lying to me. And you're lying to Stefan," He paused "And worst of all you're lying to yourself. And I can prove it," he bit out the last as he covered distance between us.

"No," I tried to say but he wouldn't listen and kissed me. I tried to struggle and to take his hands from holding my face. Finally I managed to push him away

" Damon don't ," I looked at him trying not to get him angry "What's wrong with you? "

"Lie about this" He was still holding my head. I took a breath. "Stop it – you're better than this. Come on. "

He looked at me " That's were you're wrong. " He leaned to kiss me again.

"No,No,No... I care about you , listen I care about you, I do... " he took my hands into his as if he would never let go "but I love Stephan- it's allways gonna be Stephan. " I tried my hardest not to start crying.

He lookend at me and I saw such pain in his eyes...

"Elena, what's going on in here? "

Damon and I looked at Jeremy. He was standing behind us and looked at the two of us suspiciously.

" Nothing Jeremy, It's.. " I took my hands from Damon "It's okay just... Just go to bed okay? "

" No it's not okay Elena" I looked at Damon surprised . He turned to Jeremy. Than looked back at me "he want's to be a vampire. " me and Jeremy looked at him .

Then suddenly in a blink of an eye Damon pushed Jeremy to the wall by holding his neck " No ,Damon, don't! " I screamed begging him not to do this though he didn't seem to care.

" You want to shut up the pain? It's the easyest thing in the world. The part of you that cares just goes away. All you have to do is find the switch and snap! " And snapped Jeremys neck.

" No! " I screamed running next to Jeremy that was lieing on the floor and started crying. I looked up at Damon. He was just standing and looking at Jeremys body like he didn't care. And he didn't. He didn't. He just went out the door and didn't eaven look back. I looked down at Jeremy's body and saw the ring. It was Johns it meens that he'll live. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath... He's going to be okay. But Damon didn't know that . He wanted to kill him.

" I hate you " I whispered.

*End of chapter*

* * *

_Damon " It's so unfair. The hottest chics allway fall in love with Stephana not me "_

_Me " Oh come on he has nooo hope against you. Just give the girl some time. She'll be falling for you in episodes. By the way you're not going to get her to like you if you'll keep snaping her brothers neck all the time. "_

_Damon " But its fun! *Cute eyes and a cocky smile*_

_Me " That's not gonna work. Try it with Caroline. One more snap and you're out of the story- understood?_

_Damon *looking scared * Yes ma'am.

* * *

_

"I love you" thats how it should have ended .Well maby next time- review and subscribe to the story . I'm tellin you – you're going to love the next chapter.

By the way do visit my youtube. Com chanel for newest TVD news My chanel name is TotalyGreenCherry Review XoXo.


End file.
